


Scaring Phil

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Funny, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, fluff?, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan likes to scare Phil by pretending to be a fan started as a joke. He claims it is to get Phil ready for the tour. But is there more to it?





	Scaring Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Ori (pmlsmile) For betaing this story!

He hadn't meant for it to become a thing but somehow it had. Both Dan and Phil had been incredibly busy the last few months, the started planning their world tour Dan had released is own Merch and they continued to pump out regular gaming content. But somehow even with how busy they had been, it hadn't stopped a running joke between them to turn into this thing they did whenever the other one wasn't paying attention. It had started when Dan thought he would be a smartass and scare the shit out of Phil.

Dan's not sure where he got the idea but it popped into his head about a month ago he was coming out of their room when he saw Phil sitting on the sofa in the lounge he was deeply engrossed in whatever he was doing on his laptop that he didn't hear Dan come up behind him. Dan walked up right behind him and practically screamed in his ear,

"HI, I LOVE YOU CAN I GET A PHOTO?"

Dan, will never forget the way Phil nearly jumped off the sofa as he screamed in terror.  


"Dan what the hell are you doing?" He breathed angrily at him.  
Dan had done all he could to not fall over with laughter, Phil's face was just priceless. 

"I was just practicing Phil. We are going on a world tour in a few months and we are going to have people screaming that at us every day. I was just making sure you were prepared." Dan smiled as innocently as he could.  
Phil glared at him not convinced with Dan's answer.

This is how it continued over the next month Dan would randomly catch Phil off guard and scream something at him like, "YOU'RE SO AMAZING I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY REAL." Each time Dan got a Hilarious reaction of Phil falling over and screaming. 

Phil, of course, tried to get Dan back but Dan was never fazed he always had a response. And of course, it wasn't just about catching each other off guard. Dan remembers one particular evening they had been sitting on the sofa eating dinner and Dan had been practicing his greeting to the fans. He kept repeating, "Thanks for coming." over and over trying to get it right, he wanted to have confidence in his voice when he said it to the fans for real. Though this whole thing Phil was silent it wasn't until Dan was on his seven "Thanks for coming." when out of nowhere Phil interrupted him

"No dan you need to make it sound more natural. try again" He had given Dan this deadpan look as he said it to. Dan couldn't help but bust up laughing and that is how they had spent the right of their night laughing and teasing each other.

That's why today was no Different Phil had gone to take a shower and Dan was planning on scaring him. Dan almost decided against the plan as he didn't want Phil to fall and slip in the shower, but he decided that since they had those no-slip ducks on the bottom of their shower that the chances of Phil slipping were slim. 

Phil had been in the shower for about fifteen minutes he figured that was plenty of time for Phil to have gotten comfortable. As silently as he could he opened the bathroom door stopping for a minute to let his eyes adjust because of the steam. Dan had to hold in a laugh because Phil was loudly singing some song he didn't know the name to. Very careful but fast he pulled the shower curtain open and screamed,  
"HI IM A HUGE FAN I LOVE YOU."  
He was expecting a scream to come from his boyfriend instead all he got was a, "Well duh, I've known that since 2009." 

A look of confusion crossed his face, "What are you on about? How weren't you scared?" He asked with genuine confusing.

Phil just chuckled, "Dan you have been stalking me since 2009 and that is when we started dating. "

"Hey well, how come that didn't scare you." Dan huffed out.  
Phil laughed again, "Dan didn't you find it funny I was talking a second shower?" 

Dan blushed as he remembered their shared shower this morning. "I was waiting for you to come in, I have been planning this for days." 

Dan didn't say anything as Phil turned off the shower and stepped out.  
"That's not fair," Dan whined, "I wanted to get you."  
Phil chuckled again and pulled Dan into a hug, "PHIL" Dan squealed "You're getting me all wet!"

"You sure didn't mind me getting you all wet this morning," Phil smirked at him.  
A blush crept its way back onto Dan's face.  
"Now come on let's go to bed and cuddle," Phil said as he left the bathroom. Dan quickly followed behind forgetting the fact he hadn't gotten to scare Phil. Because nothing else mattered when it came to getting to cuddle with Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Twitter and decided to run with it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr Glitterrhowell


End file.
